fox and wolf
by sayuriwind
Summary: shippo is left for 5 years as the rest of the inu gang goes to beat Nuraku. On their way back to get Sippo they meet an orphan demon..that smells odd and looks odd. What happens next nobody would have guest. first fanfic be nice
1. chapter 1 what now?

****

i do not own inuyasha nor any thing else besides my oc's

chapter 1. What now?

The inu gang was on their way back from just defeating Nuraku. They had left Shippo back atLady Kaiede's village to train while the went on their jurney to defeat Nuraku. It had beed 5 long years since they last saw Shippo so now he was 13 year old.

"Hurry up guys i want to get to shippo and see if he's tughened up at all!" Inuyasha complained from up front.

"Inuyasha i'm tiered! We need to sleep pluse some of us still need to heal!" Kagome yelled from far behind where she was draging her feet along.

[There must be a village soon.....sniff ya i'd say about a mile more....but what's that smell....not half demon...but not a full demon..or human] Inuyasha thought to himself [well Kagome i's tiered so we might as well stop here sleep and then go to the village....and i'll find that smell] "Hey guys we sleep here tonight okay?"

"THANK GOD INUYASHA!" Kagome praysed as she cought up to the group.

"Who says we got to fallow your orders?" Miroku said curiously.

" I'M THE ONE THAT DOESN'T KILL YOU SO YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFULL PRAVERTED MONK!" Inu replyed jestering his fist.

" Miroku if you want to live just leave inuyasha by himself." Songo said sweatdroping.

"hmp" 

"atleast the girls agree with me....not go to bed there's a village not far from here we'll go there and get healed tomorrow." Inuyasha found the closest tree and jumped up onto the highest branch.

" Good night inuyasha, Songo, Miroku." Kagome said as she covered herself up with her blanket and fell asleep.

"Same here." Songo replied to everyone.


	2. chapter 2 The village

**sorry about that short chapter but i'll try to make them longer just not today because i'm rly tiered. BTW i'm 12/f/ont and i'm a new writer this is my first fanfic so no flames plz.**

** I do not own inuyasha....i hate saying that. Okay on to the next chapter.**

cahpter 2. The village

" **WAKE UP INUYASHA**!" Miroku yelled from bellow the brance witch Inuyasha slept. He and Songo had been at this for almost an hour. Kagome was sitting there laughing at there atepts to wake him up.

" Okay guys leave it to me now." She said as she got up from the ground. The two looked at her woundering what she could do to wake him up if they didn't wake him in an hour. "**SIT BOY."**She said calmly.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a BANG and jolted awake " WHAT WAS THAT FOR WIMP!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Songo and Miroku have been trying for a whole hour to wake you up so i simply woke you before they cought the attention of some demons." She explaind eyeing him evily. He siply turned his back and Fehed.

" Ummm guys can we go to this village yet?" Songo questioned.

"Ya i'm curious to see if this village is like Kiaede's" Miroku comfermed.

"Fine pike down and fallow me!" Inuyasha said as he walked ahead with his arms crossed as he always does when he walks if you haven't noticed

The rest of the gang fallowed close behind as they aprotched the beggining of a forest.

20 minets later

" Monk stop acting so pitetic."Inuyasha complaind.

" I'm not being pitetic i'm siple being a man and showing that i'm scared." Miroku ashered himself.

"Look the end of the forest!" Kagome and Songo yelled. The quickly started to run to the end of the forest. The boys troting behind them.

"Hey inuyasha you were right there's a village just ahead." Miroku coplimented as the started towards the village.

Once they reached the village they stoped ....this village was diffrent then Kiaede's people were ignoring the poorer people and the rich were being prised by the others....even the kids were in that vote. The poor kids played together and the rich sat and talked on pillows in their suits and dresses. But as they walked through the village they had no idia what they were to see because as the aproched a building that looked old and cold they saw a desterving sight that would soon cgange them all..........

Cliffy for you readers lololol sorry but i have to go to bed if it were up to me i'd be up all night typing but you know how parents are...update coming up! GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL! and please please update. lolol


	3. ch3 tough girl

**Okay sorry about the late pdate but i did try and update on the wekend but for some reson it deleated on me. I would like o ask a favour from any readers.....please try to reveiw i am curious to see how many readers i acually have. Thank you. by te way i'm at school so i may no compltely finish this chapter.....so i'll make this part one.**

****

**.....................chapter 3. thgh girl ( part one)............................................**

****

**....There infront of the gang was atleast 20 kids srounding and laughing at whatever stode in the center. inuyasha sniffed....[the smell from before.....it's comeing from the middle of that group.]**

****

**"What's going on inuyasha?" kagome asked.**

**"That i atend to findout........MOVE OT OF THE WAY KIDS......THAT'S RIGHT MOVE!" he yelled as he pushed through the suronding group of kids. There infront of him in te very middle of the ciurcle was a young girl a hood over her head and a dark purple kimono, it had cuts verywhere....the girl was neeling on the grond breating hard.She was chained to a wagon with rice bags.....but they weren't sloping to the ground...they looked solid. Inuyasha liftd up a rice bag and opened it........**


	4. tough girl part 2

.......Okay i'm still in school but i have enough time to write abit more....review please.

..................Chapter4...tough girl part two

There inside the rice bag ......NOT RICE......but cement....solid, rock hard cement. Inuyasha looked at the girl [ How did she manage to carry this...it's atleast 100 pounds....and there's.....9 BAGS! THAT'S 900 POUNDS!] he stared wide eyed at the rest of the gang.

"What's the mader...what's in the bags?" Songo asked.

"Cement.....solid cement...about 900 pounds werth in all..."He said so they could hardly hear him. "Check on the girl while i look after this wagon." Inuyasha said fermly as he grabed his sword and crashed the wagon in half.

Songo quickly ran to the girls side and nelt down "Are you okay, who did this to you?" she asked quietly.

"Go away gaspi don't need any help cough from a human..." The girl said weakly as she pushed songo with all the stragh she had left then siply clasped face first to the ground.

"Turn her around and take that hood of her head......she'll breath better that way." Inuyasha demanded.Songo did as she was told and turned the girl around. Miroku toke off the hood......showing that the girl was not human as they had thought but a demon.

[As i thought a type of demon.....stupid humans always pick on us.] Inuyasha thought to himself. "Who did this!?"He yelled to the gathered group of kids. They just stared.....but then one boy had enough nerve to stike the girl with a wipe. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Inuyasha screemed furiously. The group ran away scatering and yet they didn't make a sound just ran. Inuyasha then looked at the girl. She had long brown and red tint hair she had silver thick sreeks along the front sides of her face and her ears were also silver. He couln't tell her eye colour because, oviously, she was knocked out.

"What are we to do with her?"Miroku asked.

"we'll bring her back into the woods and i'll look after her untill she comes to." Inuyasha replied as he lifted her up and cradled her like she was his little girl. They all started towards the forest all the glars coming from the villagers were ignored. 

[ why do i feel like i have to look after her .....she's not in that bad shape and her parents are probably worried......no i can feel the scrapes bleeding...and she musent have parents they wouldn't have et her get in that bad shape. No i have to look after her......and show how to love and most of all how to be a demon.]He said as his final thought.

  



	5. chapter5 Questions

Kay i'm still at school.....and yet i'm still writing......Almost the end of school NNNNNOOOOOoo.....reson for the "no" is because i'm not alowed on the computer ALL summer........But i might be able to get on some how.....you know when mom's out.......there for on with the story review please!.

................Chapter 5. qestions......................

The gang had found a spot that was perfect in the forest......a small pound with a waterfall.....a big enough opening and trees suronding the area for privesy.

"Will she be okay inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried as she watched the girl that lay motionless in her sleeping bag witha wet towle apone her head.

"She'll be fine.....Demon remember......she's young but she'll live....she has cut's that i'll attend to when she wakes up....untill then all i know is that she's got a high fever....a headache mostlikely and she's been wiped most of her life.....she's even more likely not to have parents." He repliyed calmly still watching the girl intently.

"Why so interested in this girl....i meen ya she's been through alot but you were to....you should be use to this." Kagome complained.

"If my ears and eye tell me truth i'd say that came out the wrong way....from the way you said it it sounded like it's normal and right for someone to do that to a demon."

"OHHH sorry if that sounded wronge inuyasha all i ment was it happend to you and this girl you should know what it's like." She corrected herself.

"It's okay.....but we never really get over it kagome .....we carry thoughs thoughts every where......forever." He said in a wispered voice.

"But Inuyasha...." Songo begain.

"Quiet she's awake" He snaped

"How...how... did... you....know?" The girl said breathing deeply.

"You'd know if you looked at who you were talking to....it's rude not to you know." Inuyasha replied to the girls back.

"Sorry mister." She said as she sat up and looked around at the gang. "So your a demon....half demon if you like....a prestes a monk and a demon exsterminater....odd group." She growled as Kagome aproched her. "Go away i'm not going to get help from a human.....i don't need help anyway." She said as she jumped into a tree.

" Yes you do .......would you prefer help from a demon like me?"Inuyasha asked hopefully.

" Fine.....but you alone....not the others not yet anyway." She repliyed and jumped down beside inuyasha.

" I understand you know....i lived in a human village before and i got made fun of and got put to work and everything else too.....would you mind awnsering some of owr questions?"

" Ya....i guees." She awnsered as she growled still being protective.

inuyasha:" First what's your name?"

" some call me redwolf.....real name is couldn't think of anything else so i'm useing the same old Sayuri."

Miroku " How old are you?"

"12"

songo " Do you have parents?"

"No...they died when i was 7.....next thing i knew i was awokin in a orphanige."

Kagome " Whyu were the kids making you pull cement?"

"They find it fun and enjoyable to teas me as your demon friend stated.....may i ask a question now?"

inuyasha "of course"

"What is your names?"

"inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Songo"

"Miroku"

"Very well i beleave that is all you and i need to know for now.....any food around here?"

"Kagome's making some food that i know we'll both like....untill then rest please."'Inuyasha replied to Sayuri. She listened to her new faverite person in the world some one she knew she could trust and she went back to sleep.


	6. note to readers

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

my mom just made this rule that we're not alowed on the computer ALL summer but as i stated i will tri to sneek a few updates. review plz. and thanks to all readers.


	7. chapter 6 the truth

****

okay i got on with noone knowing lolol review plz.....and i'll update.

chapter .6. The truth

"Wake up Sayuri......Dinner is redy." Inu wispered in her ear with a gentle shake.

sayuri sniffed and a brillant smell came to her.....one that she hasn't smelt for a while ....noodles...and chicken ( take a guess what it is lolo) she sat up and saw the group in a circle around the fire and the were eating something that looked....diffrent.

"What is that stuff?" She asked as she sat down between inuyasha and kagome.....shifting towards inu.

"It's called Remen ....it's inuyasha's fav food." Kagome said as she past her a bowl of the noodles. 

She was heitant to take it but eventually the smell toke over her body and she started to shuve the stuff down.

" How like inuyasha does she get......bullying.....abused......silver ears....and know remen." Songo said staring at the demons eating there food.

"How long has it been since your last meal Sayuri?" Miroku asked curiously.

She stoped and put her now empty bowl in the pile of her's and inu's "finished with" pile of bowl.

"Well....it's hard to tell but i'll say about a week......and that was just stall bread they give to me at the orphanige and i'm sad to say this but they'll come find me soon."

inu now stoped eating and looked sadly at her. Then kagome asked a q that he new well "What will they do to you?"

"That i can awnser.....an old orphanige .....let's see.....wiping.....no food or water .......chains dubble the work..........and mabey even rape if not done well." Inuyasha said looking into the fire...a small tear running down his face. The gang stared at Sayuri as she nodded. " Sayuri...."

"Yes inuyasha?"

"Come with me......we have some discusing to do." He got up and walked into the forest Sayuri close to his heel. then he stoped and jumped into a tree sayuri followed and they sat down.

"What do we need to descuse inuyasha-chan?" She said eyeing him with a look of gratitued.

" Listen well Sayuri.......i know what your going through and i'm sure that you are confused to see that i as a demon can get along with a group of humans. But what you must understand is that i'd trust theese people with my life. And i would give my life to save theirs and if needed yours. You know how to love and be a child.....but you have never been givin the chance....and now your growing up and might soon fall in love with another man.......that i hope with alll my hart will treat you with respect. Before we met me and the others were on ower way back to get an old friend that we left behind with an older friend because we thought it to dangerous for him to be fighting demons when he was only 8 years of age......i was woundering if you would come with us?" He looked at her in hope.

"Inuyasha.....i would love to but you know as well as i that the orphanige people would come after us."She said depressed.

"Then i'll make sure they won't they can't go after you if your adopted by me can they now?" He said as he stode up.

" You're ......going to adopt me?"She looked up at him jumped up and huged him.

"I'll go back tonight with kagome......so you might as well start calling me father Sayuri cuse from then on you'll be travellin' with the group....and you'll get to meet Shippo and kaiade and you'll help fight demons.....we only have a few more shards of the shikon no tama to get before i make my wish.....then after that you'll get to live with me up at the castle."

"Castle?"

" Ya i'm the youngest of the lord of the west lands.....you'll also meet my brother at the castle....but my father made it so that as long as we're in the west lands we'll not be able to hurt one another."

"Thank you....father." 

then the both started back to the others this time they were soon to be father and doughter.

...............................................................................

I love this chapter alot happends in that small bit don't it lololol....well review and i'm not going to get on the computer for a while so plese forgive me..BYE FOR NOW


	8. koga took overInuyasha thinking: Lazy mu...

**HEYA!!!! I managed to get on for a little while thanks 4 the review sam and i agree i Loved that chap. But this chap will be a 2 parter cuse u know i have little time on consitering my dad could come down any min. kkz to the story! lolol**

****

**The gang stared at the two demons. "WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" They screamed at the same time.**

**"I'm adopting her......and stop looking at me like that." He repliyed as he leaned backwords with a "What are u doing" look.**

(Kagome) "It's just are u sure ur redy to adopt her......u just met her and we don't know what type of demon she is, where she use to live and who her father was."

" Kagome's right we don't know much about this girl and for all we know she might be lying......not that i'm acussing u Sayuri." ( That if u didn't guess was miroku)

"Well i'm not a thiff and i'm not lying......if you want to know the awnsers to thoose q's i think u need to sit down. ( so the gang sat down around the fire) Well i'm half fox and half wolf.....my father was the leader of the western wolf tribe....but i didn't know that inu was the young lord there.....and from there the wolf koga (Sam correct the spelling in a review if i'm wrong) took the spot of leader when he died and he tossed me the next day......i'm to go there on my next birthday and reclam the land and......uhhhhhhhh.......something else."

(inu) "What Sauyi u can tell us."

"Well my Father and ,if i have one , mother are to choose from the men that want me as their bride to become my Feonce (Sam also tell me how to FREEEKIN spell that! u of all ppl should know lolololol.....btw hows mickmaster.....how many more days till u dump him....or did u allready? lolololol)..............................................

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Aren't I Sayuri-chan....(THat's my name ppl's ....well my nick name) (and Sam's my best friend.....right Sam?) Btw sam DON"T GRADUATE!!!!!!!!!! srry 'bout that kk......i'm just letting that be a chap ...no part 2. Review ALL readers.....i only got one review .....OOOWELL......ttul ppl's.


	9. note

okay i am sooooooooooo sorry i didn't update erlyer i even had to read my last chapter to see what i wrote . isn't that bad?! Anyway i'm not plased with the reviews i only have two.okay i can't write now but i'll do it as soon as possiable. kkz?


	10. good bye

OKAY UPDATE!!! PRAIS THE LORD! srry about not updateing erlyer. OH WELLL!!! what did the gang have to say about sayuri....READ!

......The gang , all but inu, looked on wide eyed another sweet serprise!

(kagome) "don't you think that your a bit young i mean your only 12!"

"My familly has owned this land for a long time they made the rules and thought them apropeate."

(miroku) "Yes but soon inuyasha will be your father what would that make him to your pack?"

"King .....untill he aproves a suiter (a person of oposite sex wishing to marry you)"

Inuyasha looked calm " I'm prience of the west lands anyway...king is just one step up."

(songo)"Okay so when are you leaving??"

(inu)" Well i'm hoping to be gone within 10 mins and i'm bringing kagome and the shards with me...Sayuri will stay here...songo will look after you." He said to the younger demon.

(all but inu)"okay"

"Sayuri you done?"

"dinner ya it was great!"

"Okay you go to bed at midnight okay? Songo make sure of that...Miroku?"

(sayuri)"okay fine"

(miroku) "yeeeeessssssss???"

"NO FUNNY BISNUSE INFONT OF MY DOUGHTER!"

"know why would that happen?" He asked inosently.

(inu rolling eyes) "Come on kagome...we'll be back by morning...if not go on to the old ladys village....sleep well Sayuri" With that the two started off to the orphanage.

What will happen at the orphanage??? Will miroku still be a pervert and will Sayuri let Songo look after her?? find out later!!!

And no new chapter untill i reatch 5 reviews!! i only have 2 so start R&Ring thanx seeya all later!


End file.
